Carta a tí
by Yoms
Summary: Una carta hecha para Edward, después de varios meses, de partir. En luna nueva.


**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, sólo obtengo el placer de escribir.**

_Edward:_

_Todos y cada uno de los días que pase contigo, me preguntaba si duraría la eternidad, y sentía que así sería, nunca me abandonarías, nunca me lastimarías, nunca dejarías de sentir tanto amor por mí. Y yo lo creí y no te culpo, no reclamo que hayas mentido, sé que no lo hacías, como también se que tu intención no fue lastimarme, con tu partida, pensabas en lo mejor para mí, y a pesar de lo difícil de poder entenderte, no hay mas que la resignación sentida, después de tanto llorar, sufrir, alucinar, y culpar por ello._

_A lo larga, los únicos pensamientos en mí eran, ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Hermosa?, ¿Valiosa?, y me culpaba por no serlo, te culpaba por haberme hecho ilusiones, y engañarme a mi misma por saber que siempre fuiste demasiado perfecto para mi, pero me negaba aceptarlo y no ver la realidad. Pero entendí que no debo menospreciarme, eres perfecto tal vez, pero sólo necesitas otra persona que asimile tu perfección, me dolió aceptar que tu lugar no esta junto a mí, me dolió saber también aceptar que nunca mas te tendré que dejaste de ser mío. Y saber que no hay manera de retenerte, y aunque pudiera, aunque me humillará y te llorará, podrías quedarte junto a mí por no hacerme daño, no dudo de tu nobleza, pero en mi debe caber la sensatez, por eso decidí darte esto, liberarte de culpas, y hacerte saber, que entiendo tus razones, y las acepto, y el que sufra no debe de detenerte a ser feliz. Es una etapa por la cual tendré que pasar, y tal vez me vuelvan a romper el corazón, tal vez vuelva a sufrir, pero me alegra esta vez, sufrir por ti, por que te tuve, y si tuviera la oportunidad de ser advertida de lo que pasaría al conocerte, sabes, no me importará lo hiciera dichosa, por que esta es la vida, y te tuve que amar, para darme cuenta de que sabor tiene la vida._

_Siempre serás mi enigma, no te preguntes si estaré bien, por que si no te amará podrías dudar y preocuparte por mí, pero lo hago entonces supe que tenía que dejarte ir, para tu bienestar._

_Todos los días tenía la esperanza de verte llegar, sabía que tu sola presencia bastaría para remediar mis males, pero al paso del tiempo me di cuenta que nunca llegarías, pedía una explicación que nunca me podría llegar, y es que el amor no correspondido duele, como sólo lo podrá explicar y sentir aquel que lo viva. Y en ese momento que esperé tu llegada, llego la noche, una cosa estuve segura, de que era verdad las palabras mas dolorosas pueden ser, "demasiado tarde"._

_Hoy tuve que decidir mi futuro, tuve que enfrentar el dolor, de saber que ya no estarás ahí, tuve que resignarme a no recordarte, tuve que resignarme a dejar ir el deseo que siento por ti, por que a pesar de el dolor que me causaste, fue todo tan bello, que no quería dejarlo ir aunque fuese sólo el recuerdo, pero debo dejar mi egoísmo por un lado y pensar en lo mejor para ti, y no puedes ser feliz, cuando sigo atada a ti. _

_Debo añadir que mi subconsciente no ayudaba mucho, soñaba diariamente contigo, la inconciencia es lo que mas pedía para no sentir tu ausencia, pero no escapabas de mis sueños, ya no hallaba la salida. Y me plante firmemente dejar que todo pasará, que todo el dolor cayera sobre mí, no importa como ni cuanto tiempo, sabría que si bien no lo remediaría disminuiría y al final podría vivir con ello, y quien sabe tal vez lograr ser feliz, e incluso encontrar mi lugar._

_Antes de despedirme, quisiera decirte, nunca me arrepentí de nada, quizá me lastimaste, pero hoy te perdonó y espero tu perdón si alguna vez te ofendí que no lo dudo. Me conoces, sabes que no funcionó de manera correcta, pero estaré bien. _

_Te doy las gracias por haberme hecho sentir esto, hoy se que aunque tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver ni por casualidad, eso no influirá a que siempre estarás en alguna parte de mí, presente como constante recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fue amar sin limites. _

_Debes de saber también aunque no sea sano, que nadie ocupará tu lugar._

_P.D. Espero encuentres tu lugar._

_Bella._


End file.
